Harry Potter Trading Card Game
Harry Potter Trading Card Game est un jeu de cartes à jouer et à collectionner édité en 2001 par Wizards of the Coast. Base Fichier:TradingCard-Base pochette1.jpg Fichier:TradingCard-Base pochette2.jpg 116 cartes - août 2001 La série de base du jeu de cartes Harry Potter arrive en magasin en 5 langues (anglais, français, allemand, italien et japonais). *1/116 Dean Thomas (Dean Thomas) *2/116 Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) *3/116 Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) *4/116 Évasion du dragon (Dragon’s Escape) *5/116 Élixir de longue vie (Elixir of Life) *6/116 Promenade en wagonnet Gringotts (Gringotts’ Cart Ride) *7/116 Hannah Abbot (Hannah Abbott) *8/116 Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *9/116 Hermione Granger (Hermione Granger) *10/116 Hermione Granger (Hermione Granger) *11/116 Jeu d'échecs, version humains (Human Chess Game) *12/116 Cape d'invisibilité (Invisibility Cloak) *13/116 Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête (Nearly Headless Nick) *14/116 Vouer à l'oubli (Obliviate) *15/116 Professeur Filius Flitwick (Professor Filius Flitwick) *16/116 Professeur Severus Rogue (Professor Severus Snape) *17/116 Ron Weasley (Ron Weasley) *18/116 Rubeus Hagrid (Rubeus Hagrid) *19/116 Troll dans les toilettes (Troll in the Bathroom) *20/116 Licorne (Unicorn) *21/116 Hibou facteur (Delivery Owl) *22/116 Goutte du Mort Vivant (Draught of Living Death) *23/116 Chasse à Harry (Harry Hunting) *24/116 Histoire de la magie (History of Magic) *25/116 Incendio (Incendio) *26/116 Mélange malveillant (Malevolent Mixture) *27/116 Rencontre avec les centaures (Meet the Centaurs) *28/116 Troll des montagnes (Mountain Troll) *29/116 Miss Teigne (Mrs Norris) *30/116 Norbert (Norbert) *31/116 Baguette magique de plume de phénix (Phoenix Feather Wand) *32/116 Voie 9¾ (Platform 9 3/4) *33/116 Ingrédients des potions (Potion Ingredients) *34/116 Corbeau en secrétaire (Raven to Writing Desk) *35/116 Potion de Ratatinage (Shrinking Potion) *36/116 Titillando (Titillando) *37/116 Examen de métamorphose (Transfiguration Exam) *38/116 Test de métamorphose (Transfiguration Test) *39/116 4, Privet Drive (4 Privet Drive) *40/116 Alchimie (Alchemy) *41/116 Apothicaire (Apothecary) *42/116 Apparition (Apparate) *43/116 Bébé dragon (Baby Dragon) *44/116 Flammes bleues (Bluebell Flames) *45/116 Baume de lewisie brûlante (Burning Bitterroot Balm) *46/116 Cage (Cage) *47/116 Confusion (Confundus) *48/116 Le Chemin de Traverse (Diagon Alley) *49/116 Potion d'haleine de chien (Dogbreath Potion) *50/116 Le piège de Drago (Draco’s Trick) *51/116 Baguette magique au cœur de dragon (Dragon Heart Wand) *52/116 Fumos (Fumos) *53/116 Chien de garde (Guard Dog) *54/116 À l'insu de Rogue (Hiding From Snape) *55/116 Farfadet (Kelpie) *56/116 Énigme logique (Logic Puzzle) *57/116 Œuf mystérieux (Mysterious Egg) *58/116 Protection (Nurture) *59/116 Ollivander (Ollivanders) *60/116 Peeves crée des ennuis (Peeves Causes Trouble) *61/116 Crapaud apprivoisé (Pet Toad) *62/116 Le remontant de Pomfresh (Pomfrey’s Pick-Me-Up) *63/116 Examen sur les potions (Potions Exam) *64/116 Vivarium (Reptile House) *65/116 Chaudron en argent (Silver Cauldron) *66/116 Potion à priser (Snuffling Potion) *67/116 Stupéfaction (Stupefy) *68/116 Prendre racine (Take Root) *69/116 Défiguration (Transmogrify) *70/116 Animaux domestiques peu communs (Unusual Pets) *71/116 Vitre évanescente (Vanishing Glass) *72/116 Clés ailées (Winged Keys) *73/116 Accio (Accio) *74/116 Avifors (Avifors) *75/116 Baubillious (Baubillious) *76/116 Boa constricteur (Boa Constrictor) *77/116 Carte curative contre les furoncles (Boil Cure) *78/116 Baguette magique empruntée (Borrowed Wand) *79/116 Chaudron en passoire (Cauldron to Seive) *80/116 Corbeau curieux (Curious Raven) *81/116 Bombabouse (Dungbomb) *82/116 Époxymisation (Epoximise) *83/116 Potion jaillissante (Erumpent Potion) *84/116 Touffu s'endort (Fluffy Falls Asleep) *85/116 Troll de la forêt (Forest Troll) *86/116 Potion d'oubli (Forgetfulness Potion) *87/116 Infusion infecte (Foul Brew) *88/116 Tarentule géante (Giant Tarantula) *89/116 Hagrid et l'étranger (Hagrid and the Stranger) *90/116 Devoirs (Homework) *91/116 Aile d'hôpital (Hospital Wing) *92/116 Illegibilus (Illegibilus) *93/116 Incarcifors (Incarcifors) *94/116 Notes perdues (Lost Notes) *95/116 Mésaventure magique (Magical Mishap) *96/116 Poison pernicieux (Noxious Potion) *97/116 Sains et saufs (Out of the Woods) *98/116 Rat apprivoisé (Pet Rat) *99/116 Chaudron en étain (Pewter Cauldron) *100/116 Erreur sur la potion (Potions Mistake) *101/116 Rapeltout (Remembrall) *102/116 Partie interdite (Restricted Section) *103/116 Cerf écossais (Scottish Stag) *104/116 La question de Rogue (Snape’s Question) *105/116 Plume d'oie pour gribouillis (Squiggle Quill) *106/116 Serre d'acier (Steelclaw) *107/116 Chien hargneux (Surly Hound) *108/116 Croqueur d'orteils (Toe Biter) *109/116 Vermeil (Vermillious) *110/116 Gros méchant loup (Vicious Wolf) *111/116 Wingardium Leviosa (Wingardium Leviosa!) *112/116 Pétards de sorcier (Wizard Crackers) *113/116 Soins aux créatures magiques (Care of Magical Creatures) *114/116 Enchantements (Charms) *115/116 Potions (Potions) *116/116 Métamorphose (Transfiguration) La Coupe de Quidditch (Quidditch cup) Fichier:TradingCard-CoupeQuidditch pochette1.jpg 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite coupe - novembre 2001 *1/80 Cognard (Bludger) *2/80 Capture du Vif d'or (Catch the Snitch) *3/80 Examen sur les enchantements (Charms Exam) *4/80 Touffu (Fluffy) *5/80 Fred et George Weasley (Fred & George Weasley) *6/80 Reflets du miroir (Gaze Into the Mirror) *7/80 Chaudron en or (Gold Cauldron) *8/80 Vif d'or (Golden Snitch) *9/80 Hagrid a besoin d'aide (Hagrid Needs Help) *10/80 Dîner de Halloween (Halloween Feast) *11/80 Harry l'attrapeur (Harry the Seeker) *12/80 Lit d'hôpital (Hospital Bed) *13/80 Madame Renée Bibine (Madam Rolanda Hooch) *14/80 Marcus Flint (Marcus Flint) *15/80 Neville Londubat (Neville Longbottom) *16/80 Nimbus 2000 (Nimbus Two Thousand) *17/80 Pas le temps de jouer (No Time to Play) *18/80 Olivier Dubois (Oliver Wood) *19/80 Violente embardée (Out of Control) *20/80 Calamité en cours de potions (Potions Class Disaster) *21/80 Professeur Minerva McGonagall (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *22/80 Éteignoir (Put-Outer) *23/80 Match contre Serdaigle (Ravenclaw Match) *24/80 Croûtard (Scabbers) *25/80 Seamus Finnigan (Seamus Finnigan) *26/80 Match contre Serpentard (Slytherin Match) *27/80 Banquet de début d'année (Start-of-Term Feast) *28/80 Bannière de soutien (Support Banner) *29/80 Le Choixpeau magique (The Sorting Hat) *30/80 Trevor (Trevor) *31/80 Chocogrenouilles (Chocolate Frogs) *32/80 Comète 260 (Comet Two Sixty) *33/80 Défense ! (Defence!) *34/80 Filet du Diable (Devil's Snare) *35/80 Diffindo (Diffindo) *36/80 Toxinette (Doxy) *37/80 Match contre Poufsouffle (Hufflepuff Match) *38/80 Parmi les spectateurs (In the Stands) *39/80 Au cœur de la Forêt interdite (Into the Forbidden Forest) *40/80 Potion Trismus (Jawbind Potion) *41/80 Parchemin disparu (Missing Parchment) *42/80 Tir au but (Penalty Shot) *43/80 Exhortation (Pep Talk) *44/80 Petrificus Totalus (Petrificus Totalus) *45/80 Jeu d'attaque (Power Play) *46/80 Course au Vif d'or (Race for the Snitch) *47/80 Favoritisme de Rogue (Snape's Bias) *48/80 À la rescousse de Neville (Sticking Up for Neville) *49/80 Séance de stratégie (Strategy Session) *50/80 Potion affaiblissante (Weakness Potion) *51/80 Poison sang-dragon (Bloodroot Poison) *52/80 Forfanterie (Bravado) *53/80 Baume de pâquerettes (Bruisewort Balm) *54/80 Astiqueur 7 (Cleansweep Seven) *55/80 Cabrade (Cobbing) *56/80 Plante cobra (Cobra Lily) *57/80 Renard rusé (Cunning Fox) *58/80 Bureau en cochon (Desk Into Pig) *59/80 Goutte du sommeil (Drowsiness Draught) *60/80 Faute ! (Fouled!) *61/80 Fuite ! (Gone!) *62/80 Souris en tabatières (Mice to Snuffboxes) *63/80 Potion aveuglante (Mopsus Potion) *64/80 Ouïlle ! (Ouch!) *65/80 Match d'entraînement (Practice Match) *66/80 Redressement (Pulling Up) *67/80 Recherches (Research) *68/80 Corde magique (Rope Bind) *69/80 En quête du Vif d'or (Searching for the Snitch) *70/80 Poum ! (Smash!) *71/80 Jet de flammes (Stream of Flames) *72/80 Escargoule (Streeler) *73/80 Essaim ! (Swarm!) *74/80 Temps mort (Time Out) *75/80 Évanescence (Vanish) *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques (Care of Magical Creatures) *77/80 Enchantements (Charms) *78/80 Potions (Potions) *79/80 Quidditch (Quidditch) *80/80 Métamorphose (Transfiguration) Le Chemin de Traverse (Diagon Alley) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite enseigne - mars 2002 *1/80 Le batteur attrape le Vif d'or (Beater Grabs the Snitch) *2/80 Potion bombœil (Bulgeye Potion) *3/80 Réveillon de Noël (Christmas Feast) *4/80 Encre aux mille couleurs (Colour-Changing Ink) *5/80 Drago Malefoy, Serpentard (Draco Malfoy, Slytherin) *6/80 Gants en cuir de dragon (Dragon-Hide Gloves) *7/80 Au royaume du hibou (Eeylops Owl Emporium) *8/80 Fleury et Bott (Flourish and Blotts) *9/80 Une bonne nuit de sommeil (Good Night's Sleep) *10/80 Gringotts (Gringotts) *11/80 Clé du coffre de chez Gringotts (Gringotts Vault Key) *12/80 Gripsec (Griphook) *13/80 Match contre Gryffondor (Gryffindor Match) *14/80 Hagrid, gardien des clés (Hagrid, Keeper of Keys) *15/80 Le parapluie rose de Hagrid (Hagrid's Umbrella) *16/80 Dragon Noir des Hébrides (Hebridean Black Dragon) *17/80 Hedwige (Hedwig) *18/80 Hermione, meilleure élève (Hermione, Top Student) *19/80 Lee Jordan (Lee Jordan) *20/80 Des lettres de nulle part (Letters From No One) *21/80 Madame Irma Pince (Madam Irma Pince) *22/80 Professeur Quirinus Quirrell (Professor Quirinus Quirrell) *23/80 Chaudron auto-touilleur (Self-Stirring Cauldron) *24/80 Corne de licorne en argent (Silver Unicorn Horn) *25/80 Table mouvante (Table Trouble) *26/80 Le célèbre Harry Potter (The Famous Harry Potter) *27/80 Le Chaudron Baveur (The Leaky Cauldron) *28/80 Match de trois mois (Three-Month-Long Match) *29/80 L'arcade (Through the Arch) *30/80 Disparition d'un arbitre (Vanishing Referee) *31/80 Goutte désopilante (Alihotsy Draught) *32/80 Chouette effraie (Barn Owl) *33/80 Yeux de scarabée (Beetle Eyes) *34/80 Parti pris (Biased Commentary) *35/80 La Bombe bleue (Bluebottle Broom) *36/80 Marchand de chaudrons (Cauldron Shop) *37/80 Collogaloche (Colloshoo) *38/80 Yeux d'anguille (Eel Eyes) *39/80 Têtard (Frog-Spawn) *40/80 Blessure (Injured) *41/80 Lapifors (Lapifors) *42/80 Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers (Madam Malkin's Robes) *43/80 Robe en porc-épic (Porcupine Robe) *44/80 Farce (Practical Joke) *45/80 Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch (Quality Quidditch Supplies) *46/80 Quintapède (Quintaped) *47/80 Piqué en vrille (Spiral Dive) *48/80 Émeraude (Verdillious) *49/80 Marchand de baguettes magiques (Wand Shop) *50/80 Sanglier sauvage (Wild Boar) *51/80 Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants (A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration) *52/80 Cognard dans les tribunes (Bludger in the Stands) *53/80 Perruque bleue (Blue Wig) *54/80 Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse (Butterfly Weed Balm) *55/80 Entraînement annulé (Cancelled Practice) *56/80 Potion d'apocyn (Dogbane Potion) *57/80 Biscuits pour chien (Dog Biscuits) *58/80 Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques (Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them) *59/80 Glissendo (Flipendo) *60/80 Gel (Freeze!) *61/80 Potions magiques (Magical Drafts and Potions) *62/80 Collision en plein vol (Mid-air Collision) *63/80 Poison de raisin de couleuvre (Moonseed Poison) *64/80 Acharnement sur Neville (Picking on Neville) *65/80 Dudley le dodu cochon (Pigley Dudley) *66/80 L'esprit vif (Quick Thinking) *67/80 Le Quidditch à travers les âges (Quidditch Through the Ages) *68/80 Troll des rivières (River Troll) *69/80 Petit duc maculé (Screech Owl) *70/80 Manœuvre du paresseux (Sloth Grip) *71/80 Spongification (Spongify) *72/80 Potion d'enflure (Swelling Potion) *73/80 Chouette hulotte (Tawny Owl) *74/80 Tasse en rat (Teacup to Rat) *75/80 Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) (The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques (Care of Magical Creatures) *77/80 Enchantements (Charms) *78/80 Potions (Potions) *79/80 Quidditch (Quidditch) *80/80 Métamorphose (Transfiguration) Aventures à Poudlard (Adventures at Hogwarts) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec un petit château - juin 2002 *1/80 Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore) *2/80 Argus Rusard (Argus Filch) *3/80 Crabbe et Goyle (Crabbe and Goyle) *4/80 En retenue (Detention!) *5/80 Sang de dragon (Dragon's Blood) *6/80 La montre de Dumbledore (Dumbledore's Watch) *7/80 Banquet de fin d'année (End-of-Year Feast) *8/80 Crockdur (Fang) *9/80 À la recherche du quai (Finding the Platform) *10/80 Gallion (Galleon) *11/80 La Grande Salle (Great Hall) *12/80 La cabane de Hagrid (Hagrid's House) *13/80 Harry le triomphateur (Harry Triumphant) *14/80 Dortoir d'hôpital (Hospital Dormitory) *15/80 La masure sur le rocher (Hut on the Rock) *16/80 Madame Pomfresh (Madam Pomfrey) *17/80 Rencontre avec Touffu (Meeting Fluffy) *18/80 Duel à minuit (Midnight Duel) *19/80 Le miroir du Riséd (Mirror of Erised) *20/80 Peeves (Peeves) *21/80 La Pierre philosophale (Philosopher's Stone) *22/80 Le cachot aux potions (Potions Dungeon) *23/80 La coupe de Quidditch (Quidditch Cup) *24/80 Le terrain de Quidditch (Quidditch Pitch) *25/80 À dos de centaure (Riding the Centaur) *26/80 Ron le brave (Ron the Brave) *27/80 Sandwiches d'hermine (Stoat Sandwiches) *28/80 La grosse dame (The Fat Lady) *29/80 Voldemort révélé (Voldemort Revealed) *30/80 Dragon Vert gallois (Welsh Green Dragon) *31/80 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor (5 Points From Gryffindor) *32/80 Alohomora (Alohomora) *33/80 Potion d'Actée en épi (Baneberry Potion) *34/80 Coup de Cognard (Bludger Bop) *35/80 Chariot de friandises (Candy Cart) *36/80 Chaudron pliable (Collapsible Cauldron) *37/80 Moto volante (Flying Motorbike) *38/80 Cours de vol (Flying Practice) *39/80 Le couloir interdit (Forbidden Corridor) *40/80 Calmar géant (Giant Squid) *41/80 À la recherche de Trevor (Looking for Trevor) *42/80 Gargouille de marbre (Marble Gargoyle) *43/80 Entraînement dans la boue (Muddy Practice) *44/80 Pétards violets (Purple Firecrackers) *45/80 Pour échapper à Rusard (Running From Filch) *46/80 Mornille (Sickle) *47/80 Baume de chiendent étoilé (Star Grass Salve) *48/80 Sous la trappe (Through The Trapdoor) *49/80 Vacances d'hiver (Winter Holiday) *50/80 Flûte en bois (Wooden Flute) *51/80 Sort anti-triche (Anti-Cheating Spell) *52/80 Boules de neige ensorcelées (Bewitched Snowballs) *53/80 Chauve-souris noire (Black Bat) *54/80 Balai désarçonneur (Bucking Broomstick) *55/80 Fondants du Chaudron (Cauldron Cakes) *56/80 Accident en cours d'enchantements (Charms Accident) *57/80 Chimère (Chimaera) *58/80 Morsure de chien (Dog Bite) *59/80 Dragées surprises (Every-Flavour Beans) *60/80 Potion de protection contre le feu (Fire Protection Potion) *61/80 Potion fungiface (Fungiface Potion) *62/80 Noise (Knut) *63/80 Baguette magique à la réglisse (Liquorice Wand) *64/80 Loopings (Loop-the-Loops) *65/80 Potion Capillours (Manegro Potion) *66/80 Goutte Baillon (Muffling Draught) *67/80 Hiboux postiers (Owl Post) *68/80 Album photo (Photo Album) *69/80 Gargouille de grès (Sandstone Gargoyle) *70/80 Balai d'école (School Broom) *71/80 Scribblifors (Scribblifors) *72/80 Somnifère (Sleeping Potion) *73/80 Sort d'échange (Switching Spell) *74/80 Morve de troll (Troll Bogies) *75/80 Marche escamotable (Vanishing Step) *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques (Care of Magical Creatures) *77/80 Enchantements (Charms) *78/80 Potions (Potions) *79/80 Quidditch (Quidditch) *80/80 Métamorphose (Transfiguration) La Chambre des Secrets (Chamber of secrets) 140 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite épée - octobre 2002 (série non traduite en français) *1/140 Angelina Johnson *2/140 Arthur Weasley *3/140 Blagging *4/140 Body Blow *5/140 Broken Wand *6/140 The Burrow *7/140 Colin Creevey *8/140 Crazed Capybara *9/140 De-Gnoming the Garden *10/140 Dobby's Disappearance *11/140 Dobby's Help *12/140 Double-Beater Defence *13/140 Draco the Seeker *14/140 Dragon Poison *15/140 Dumbledore's Office *16/140 Entrancing Enchantments *17/140 Errol *18/140 Escaping the Dursleys *19/140 Fat Friar *20/140 Fawkes *21/140 Fighting the Basilisk *22/140 Flying Car *23/140 Flying Laps *24/140 Flying to Hogwarts *25/140 Ginny Weasley *26/140 Greenhouse Three *27/140 Gryffindor Common Room *28/140 Harry, Second Year *29/140 Hermione, Potion Maker *30/140 Impersonating Goyle *31/140 In the Spider's Lair *32/140 Justin Finch-Fletchley *33/140 Lockhart's Lecture *34/140 Mandrake *35/140 Memory Charm *36/140 Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom *37/140 Molly Weasley *38/140 Nimbus Two Thousand and One *39/140 No Hands *40/140 Norwegian Ridgeback *41/140 Percy Weasley *42/140 Petrified *43/140 Phoenix Tears *44/140 Potions Test *45/140 Professor Pomona Sprout *46/140 Reparo *47/140 Rogue Bludger *48/140 Ron, Youngest Brother *49/140 Serpensortia *50/140 Slytherin Common Room *51/140 Spiders' Exodus *52/140 Venomous Tentacular Juice *53/140 The Weasley Twins *54/140 Whomping Willow *55/140 Wizard Chess *56/140 Angel's Trumpet Draught *57/140 Blocked! *58/140 Blocked Barrier *59/140 Bundimun Ooze *60/140 Caught! *61/140 Caught by Snape *62/140 Checked! *63/140 Cleansweep Five *64/140 Counter Curse *65/140 Dragon-Dung Compost *66/140 Earmuffs *67/140 Endless Sandwiches *68/140 Floo Powder *69/140 Forgotten Password *70/140 Invisibility Section *71/140 Keeping Dobby Quiet *72/140 Locked In *73/140 Lockhart's Hair-Care Potions *74/140 Magical Mess Remover *75/140 Manticore *76/140 Potions Project *77/140 Prickly Porcupine *78/140 Pure-Blood *79/140 Rabbit Slippers *80/140 Rainy-Day Match *81/140 Second-Hand Robe Shop *82/140 Self-Shuffling Cards *83/140 Sherbet Lemon *84/140 Swelling Solution *85/140 Through the Floo *86/140 Twirl *87/140 Umbrella Flowers *88/140 Venomous Tentacula *89/140 Wattlebird *90/140 Windy-Day Match *91/140 Aparecium *92/140 Backfire! *93/140 Badgered Boy *94/140 Beater's Bat *95/140 Beetle Buttons *96/140 Catching Apples *97/140 Chudley Cannons Robes *98/140 Copper Cauldron *99/140 Death-Cap Draught *100/140 Deboning *101/140 Dizziness Draught *102/140 Engorgement Charm *103/140 Evanesce *104/140 Family Ghoul *105/140 Fatiguing Fusion *106/140 Flacking *107/140 Freezing Charm *108/140 Garden Gnome *109/140 Gryffindor Lion *110/140 Guide to Household Pests *111/140 Hair-Raising Potion *112/140 Hawkshead Formation *113/140 Hermione's Note *114/140 History of Magic Homework *115/140 Hover Charm *116/140 Howler *117/140 Hufflepuff Badger *118/140 Invisible Ink *119/140 Leaping Toadstools *120/140 Overdue Homework *121/140 Pepperup Potion *122/140 Potions Homework *123/140 Ransacked! *124/140 Ravenclaw Eagle *125/140 Restoration Potion *126/140 Revealer *127/140 Rose Growth *128/140 Shooting Star *129/140 Slinking Ferret *130/140 Slow-Acting Venom *131/140 Slytherin Serpent *132/140 Slytherin Steals *133/140 Training Programme *134/140 Vanishing Cabinet *135/140 Zig-Zag *136/140 Care of Magical Creatures *137/140 Charms *138/140 Potions *139/140 Quidditch *140/140 Transfiguration Illustrateurs *Daren Bader *James Bernardin *Dennis Calero *Doug Chaffee *Michael T. Collins *George Davis *David Day *Kevin Dobler *Shanth Enjeti *Patrick Faricy *Melissa Ferreira *Scott M. Fischer *Jon Foster *Keith Garletts *Thomas Gianni *Lars Grant-West *D. Alexander Gregory *Greg Hildebrandt *Tim Hildebrandt *Alex Horley *Michael Koelsch *Jeff Laubenstein *Scott Lewis *Kevin McCann *Monte Michael Moore *Jim Nelson *Bob Petillo *Mark Romanoski *Darrell Riche *David A. Roach *Romas *Zina Saunders *Chris Seaman *Ron Spears *Ken Steacy *Ron Spencer *Tony Szczudlo *Ben Thompson *Marcelo Vignali *Pete Venters *Tommy Zimmerman ... Galerie d'images Fichier:Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|Cours de Soins aux créatures magiques Fichier:Enchantements (cours).jpg|Cours d'Enchantements Fichier:Potions (cours).jpg|Cours de Potions Fichier:Métamorphose (cours).jpg|Cours de Métamorphose Anecdote Le coffret collector DVD du film Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers de 2001 comprenait trois paquets de onze cartes de ce jeu. Liens externes *Pojo's Harry Potter *Le jeu de cartes Harry Potter en:Harry Potter Trading Card Game Catégorie:Monde réel